Interesting things can come in the mail
by FOA2096
Summary: A man crippled by life recieves a package from a friend. Rated M because its not exactly kid friendly Please review May write a sequel if it gets popular


This day was like any other, sat around at home counting the days till my next DLA cheque whilst clicking away on a laptop, I was having a conversation with my friend Eidosamy over E-mail, just normal stuff, music, games, life and those masks he made, he had offered me a prototype one but i respectfully and honestly declined, for one he was at least 5000 miles away in new Mexico and for another I'm afraid of masks, they put me in a panic, it's a bit irrational I know but I learn to live with it.

He was just telling me how he had made another cthulhu mask, I was a big cthulhu fan and he had even drawn some cthulhu stuff for me which I was very grateful for. No sooner had I finished reading the sentence when I heard a knock at the door, I jumped a little but then settled down and typed "be back in a second, someone at the door", he sent "I'll wait" with a tapping foot gif.

I smirked at this and got up out of my chair on my cane and walked towards the door, I opened it and the postman stood with a medium sized box in one hand and a digital signing pad in the other, I signed my name and he handed me the box, it didn't feel heavy at all.  
I said bye to the postman and closed the door, I walked back to the laptop and typed "I wonder what's in the box" I typed, "tell me what's Inside, if it's not private" he typed.

I looked over the box, it had ribbon running around the top which I undid, my heart fluttered, I couldn't possibly imagine what was inside and I certainly didn't expect what was inside either.  
Inside, was a full head cthulhu mask, the eyes were a glistening blue, the skin was a perfect shade of green, not too bright, not too dark, the tentacles were limp upon being lifted and the skin felt slick and slimy but there was no slime on it, the mouth was full of wicked looking clean teeth, put simply, it was the most realistic one I had ever seen, and it looked exactly like the ones Eidosamy made, I placed the mask down carefully in the box and returned to the keyboard. "so what's with the mask I" typed, "I knew you wouldn't accept one so I sent it, this way you can't say no", he typed, "So that's why you asked me for my postcode" I replied, I had wondered but I trusted him, not like he could come over and burgle me or something.

We chatted for a while longer whilst I was playing some flash games, I was playing something about zombies but as I played I found my gaze turning to the mask by my side. At one point my gaze into the mask was so deep that everything else turned black, I was only thrown out of the trance by the screen saying "GAME OVER" as loud as possible.  
I clicked the red "X" button at the top of the screen and looked at the screensaver, a picture of myself before my leg and eye went bad, I had a big smile on my face and both my eyes were open, I was standing under my own power, my teeth were straight and clean, not yellow and mangled and I didn't have the gut I did now.

I looked at myself ashamedly, cursing the accidents that befell me, still, that's just the body, the soul is far more important, still it would be nice to take 5 steps without a stinging pain.  
I looked over to the mask again, thoughts swirled through my head, all of them were me putting it on, I shook these thoughts away, my masklophobia kicked in, I never knew where it stemmed from, I had no problem looking at outfits in pictures but when I saw one for real I start getting erratic.

I looked back at the screen and started browsing YouTube, my gaze constantly drawn to the mask like moth to a flame.  
My curiosity was overwhelming, not looking at the mask was like tensing every muscle in your body, I rose from my seat and carefully held the mask out, its eyes met mine, I span it around and pushed my head inside, it was a tight but not uncomfortable fit, the inside felt just like the outside, slick and slimy but not with any physical slime on it. My eye could see unimpaired by the blue lenses and it filtered the light well enough that I could open my damaged eye.

"Not bad" I said aloud, muffled slightly by the tentacles, my fear was alleviated; I suppose I had conquered that fear at least. My nose began to itch, I knew that I had to take off the mask to do it but right now I didn't want to, I closed my eyes for a quick stretch when suddenly I felt a scratching on my nose and the itch was gone, I opened my eyes and saw a tentacle waving around in front of me, I jumped back mouth wide open and the tentacle flopped back down, I gripped the sides of the mask and tugged, it didn't budge or even hurt.

I felt a sickly feeling all over, my head became light and I fell.  
I awoke completely fine and lucid, no grogginess or pain whatsoever, "crazy dream" I said, gasping at the power my voice held, I looked down at my hands, they were green and clawed, leaving massive cuts on the floor from where I was laying.

I stood up fully, I must have grown a foot or so, I felt something flap on my back and span around, nothing there I felt it again and then realized, wings, I had huge wings on my back with claw 3 claw tips on top of each, I could feel every bit of air touching them and I could feel them like I could an arm, I made them flap, knocking over several littered cans on my desk, I looked down at myself and saw a muscled physique, not overly but certainly very good looking, to my horror I realized I was nude, my clothes were in tatters on the floor, I didn't care though, normally I was very prudish but right now I didn't care, I was euphoric, I felt a smile form under my tentacles, I looked down at my hands again, admiring the claws they possessed, I had three fingers and a thumb on each hand, I wondered to myself, they put a huge boat through him and he just regenerated, could I do the same?

I put out a clawed finger in front of me and raked it along my other hand; the cut was healing almost as fast as the cut was made, no blood and no pain.

I held a hand out in front of my previously dead eye and saw I had perfect sight, I imagined seeing in a thermal spectrum and saw my body glow orange with heat, I looked towards a wall and saw car heat signatures speed past, I changed the spectrum again, I could see through the wall now, I saw a group of hooded kids walk past throwing cans and kicking walls, I wondered to myself, could I drive them mad?

I threw open the curtains of my room and became liquid, oozing out of the window and down onto the pavement in front of them before reforming before them, they screamed, they swore, some ran, some were paralyzed, one picked up a brick and threw it at me, I merely caught it and crushed It into dust.

At that point they all screamed and ran, one tried to take a picture with his phone but it simply fell apart in his hand.

I once again became liquid and slithered back up the wall into my house before reforming and crying on the floor laughing, sure I didn't drive them mad but they won't go out for a while.  
I got back up and resumed my examination.

I looked down again and found myself wide eyed as my eyes met my crotch, nothing, nothing there at all, I panicked and tried to imagine it there, I saw it flop out, I won't go into too much detail about that, I may be a god of madness but I still have my dignity so I imagined it back inside.  
My legs were strong and I could finally stand proud without that damn cane, I grabbed it from the floor and crushed it in my tentacles, the liberation was exhilarating.

My feet ended with 3 toes and 3 vicious claws, I didn't care about my home anymore or the state I had left it in, what I did care about however was Eidosamy, was this his doing?

I looked at the chair below me and decided it would never hold me so I stood and tapped at the keyboard and mouse with my tentacles, I found myself easily keeping up with all these new appendages, normally I couldn't even hold a drink and walk without spilling it but here I was typing and clicking all at the same time with more appendages than there were keys on the keyboard , I brought up the chat room with Eidosamy where I saw an ocean of "are you okay" messages, I must have been out for a while.

"I'm fine, better than fine" I typed in the chat room, "thank god" he replied "what happened"  
"Something fantastic" I typed "tell me, did you do anything to that mask that I should be aware of"  
"No, why" he typed, "it's hard to explain, I'll have to show you, what's your address, I'll be over in a few hours, maybe a day" I typed.  
His address came up on screen, which I commended to memory, followed by "how are you going to get here on such short notice"  
I looked at my wings, "I have a private airline and come to think of it private cruise line too" I typed before signing off, switching off the laptop and flexing my wings.

I shifted my vision again and saw a group of armed response officers outside my door; I walked towards the door, I saw one of the officers give a timid knock before taking a few steps back, "who is it" I bellowed, the officers jumped back, shocked by the volume of my voice which made me snigger, "police" said one of the officers standing straight and brave, "one second please" I said, my hand clasping the door knob, I changed my vision spectrum back to normal.

I threw the door open and walked out in all my glory, the officers all took steps back, guns trained on me, one of the officers was shaking so badly that he accidently fired a round, at my head, I didn't even budge, the officers looked, mouths agape as the bullet was pushed out and landed with a plink on the floor.

"Now that wasn't very nice" I said, outstretching my hand towards the group, their guns all flew out of their hands and into a pile on the floor before my feet, I stepped on the pile, crushing the metal into the pavement.

"My turn" I said, feeling energy building up and building up, I simply stood there; energy began to emanate from my body, i felt the energy grow and grow until finally, I released it all, sending the officers flying in all different directions, the street lamps above me shattered and sparked and the pavement was left with jagged cracks where I stood.

I shifted spectrums again to see their life sign's, all were alive and stable but unconscious and probably scared of calamari for the rest of their lives.

I looked up at the clouds and started flapping my wings, I leapt up and felt the wings carry me up, at first I was flapping around wildly but I quickly got the hang of it, after hitting the pavement about five times anyway.

I got higher and higher, until my feet barely scratched the clouds, I changed my vision spectrum to pierce the clouds and saw the ocean below me, I shifted it again to pierce the ocean itself, i saw so many things, fish fleeing for their lives, divers swimming with sharks and sea creatures so deep down that I doubt they had even been discovered yet.

I probed deeper and deeper until I saw something, a huge structure, thousands of miles deep under water; I flew up gaining altitude by the hundreds with every flap of my wings, then suddenly I reversed until I was looking down and went into freefall, the wind was so strong it was flaying me, I just kept regenerating, I put my arms out in front of me and hit the water. I shot through the water at speeds man could only dream of.

I plummeted deeper and deeper until my momentum was all but gone; I looked around shifting spectrums to see in the pitch black, there was a door in front of me, the biggest thing I had ever seen, the handles alone were as big as palaces, the doors were etched with symbols, i wanted to go in so badly and I knew I could open the door if I grew large enough but I also knew I would probably get trapped inside, and I wasn't patient enough to wait for vigintillions of years to get out.  
I looked up and decided it would take hours to get back up out of the water, I snapped my fingers in a flash of inspiration, I imagined myself growing and growing and felt myself start to expand, I got bigger and bigger until the top of my head just skimmed the surface of the water and shrank back down, my head still just skimming the surface, I raised my head up and saw there was no land for miles, just like in the stories, I flapped my wings once again and shot into the skies, flying high above the ocean, after about an hour of flying above America I found my destination, new Mexico.

I couldn't just walk around like this as much as I wanted to, so I went into freefall again into an alleyway, my wings slowing the landing just before I hit the ground.

I stood up straight and imagined changing human again, i felt the tentacles recede back into my head, my skin turning back to its normal if slightly pale tone, the claws receding and my fingers growing back, my toes changing back to normal, my "parts" coming back out and the wings folding into my back before disappearing entirely.

I looked down at myself I was human again, more muscular and my injuries healed but the same nonetheless, I noticed I was completely naked so i imagined a fancy black pinstripe suit, shoes, shirt, tie and trousers before walking out of the alley and straightening my tie, it was a bright day, cars sped past and friends chatted as they walked, I looked at the street sign and saw I was on the same street that Eidosamy lived on. I walked towards his home, hands in pockets and knocked on his door.

"Wonder what he'll think" I said in a normal voice

The end?  



End file.
